Title Undecided
by Reiem
Summary: Being completely redone.Sorry....
1. Damn Shigure!

**Warning: This story contains yaoi, lemons, and character death. (don't like then don't read)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this story. **

On with the fic!

* * *

All it took was one glance at those beautiful, seemingly feminine lavender eyes and all of Hatsuharu's previous angst was stashed away into the dark recesses of his mind, if only for a few moments. Since Isuzu's recent death, he'd been going Black nearly daily, smashing up classroom after classroom. It was sort of his own special, destructive way of dealing with his intense grief. The rest of the Sohma family went on like nothing at all had happened; no one would speak of how Rin died. Only Yuki seemed to see how much pain Haru was trying to endure. He loved Yuki for being there, comforting and calming when Black Haru decided to make his presence known. And Haru noted that he'd been spending a lot more time at Shigure's home for this very reason.

Haru knew he couldn't mope forever, and maybe, he should just move on like everyone else. And maybe, Yuki could help him heal; help him forget the pain and the sorrow. "Yuki…" he whispered, tears threatening to fall from his burning eyes. "Why is it that everyone just goes on like Rin never existed? Am I the only one who cared about her?" His eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched; they both knew it was true.  
The rat turned to him with a pitying look in his eyes, not knowing how to help his friend; how to heal his open wounds. The older boy reached over and pulled the younger one into a comforting embrace, or at least, that's what it was meant to be.

Unable to resist the temptation, Yuki leaned down and kissed the top of Haru's hair. Something far fiercer than butterflies fluttered in Haru's stomach, as he felt Yuki's warm breath on the back of his neck. He clung to the other boy as if it were the end of the world all over again. "I just…miss her...so much, Yuki," he sobbed. Tears flowed down from his eyes and soaked into Yuki's shirt. A hand came down to Haru's chin, gently jerking it upwards so he was forced to look at the other boy.  
"Haru...I know. I know you miss her," the older boy whispered, wiping away a few stray tears from the younger one's face with his thumb. "But, you can't keep going on like this. It's tearing you apart and I can't stand it. I wish there was a way I could fix everything for you. So you could be the Haru I've always known and loved." Suddenly, he leaned down and captured the younger boy's lips with his own. Dominating and demanding, his tongue slipped into the warm cavern to play with its counterpart. The latter of the two couldn't help but moan at the sudden intimate contact. The chaste kiss ended as soon as it began when the other boy pulled away, panting slightly and looking ashamed. "I just want you to be happy, Haru," he whispered.

"I know, Yuki. And I just want to forget the pain and the hurt. I just want to forget and be happy." Haru smiled and pulled Yuki closer. "Help me forget Yuki." The older boy nodded, leaning down to kiss him passionately once more. Suddenly, the room was spinning and clothes were being torn and discarded like old, unwanted toys. And then, Yuki was on top of him, kissing, sucking, and nipping in every place skin was exposed, nearly driving Haru over the edge.

Haru pushed the older boy off of him and let loose a lustful growl from deep within his throat. He relentlessly tore the blue boxers off of Yuki's pale thighs and stared hungrily at the large erection between them. He kissed him hastily, unknowingly rubbing himself against Yuki's hard shaft. Haru planted dozens of light, teasing butterfly kisses on his flushed face. Trailing down slowly until his lips brushed over the tip of the older boy's arousal, causing him to jerk his hips up and gasp quietly. Smirking as he wrapped his hand around his lover and began pumping slowly, torturously. Yuki growled, thrusting his hips roughly into Haru's hand, clearly impatient with the younger boy's slow pace. With a smirk, Haru moved his hand faster, squeezing a little, and making his lover gasp at the sensations.

Suddenly, the door to Yuki's bedroom swung open, startling the two boys out of their lust-driven actions. With a considerably girlish squeal, Yuki scrambled to get his clothing back on while Haru simply glared at the intruder. "Shigure," he growled, "What do you want?"  
"Well…I'm sorry if I interrupted something…but there's a phone call for you Haru." Shigure replied, calmly tossing the cordless phone in Haru's general direction. He stepped out of the room and closed the door; it was pure willpower that kept him from saying anything perverted.

Haru glared at the door for a moment before putting the phone next to his ear. "Hello." he said into the receiver. There was no reply for a moment before someone spoke:  
"Hatsuharu. You must come to the main house at once. Akito requests your presence, at once. Goodbye."  
click  
"What the hell…?"

**

* * *

A/N:**

Ah. That's it for chapter one. Sorry folks. There'll be more yaoi goodness later, when I stop being lazy. haha

**Rin: Geez. I can't believe you killed me off! D:  
Rei: Eh. Butbutbutbut!...how else would I be able to write about everyone's favorite FB boys making hot yaoi love with you there. It wouldn't be very believable considering Haru still loves you……I think. ..  
Rin: Yeah, whatever. You still killed me off. -- Bitchface.  
Haru: -gasp- ZOMBIEEE!!! runs  
Rin and Rei: oO;; wth….  
Yuki: Rate and Review, pleeeeeaaaaasssseee.  
All: Bye! waves**


	2. Poor Cow

**Rei: 'Ello all! I'd like to apologize for the increasing shortness of the chapters. Because well...I'm just lazy.  
Yuki: Rei doesn't own Fruits Basket. She's too uncool.  
Rei: Bastard...  
Yuki: Hey, at least I'm honest.  
Rei: ...on with the fic.  
**  
**CHAPTER 2**

Even though he lived here, Haru almost always got himself lost. Maybe it was because he had a reputation for having a bad sense of direction. Or maybe it was because the main house was ridiculously huge. Either way, Akito was going to be peeved that Haru was over an hour late for their little 'meeting'. Scowling at the thought of having to be anywhere near Akito, Haru turned a corner sharply. Nearly trampling the maid who was innocently cleaning this part of the house.  
"Hatsuharu-kun, you're late," she said, jumping out of his way at the same time. "Please follow me. Akito needs to see you now."  
"Yeah, so I've heard" Haru replied quietly. He followed her quietly as she led him through the house to Akito's room. Once there, she knocked quietly on the door and said, in a hushed tone, "Hatsuharu is here, Akito-san."  
A muffled voice was heard through the door. "Ah. Good. Send him in, please."  
The maid opened the door and ushered Haru inside, disappearing quickly as if she hadn't even been there. Haru sat on the floor and looked around the room. It was a mostly empty room, aside from the small bed on the far side of the room and a vase of flowers on the windowsill. Akito lay on the floor quite a ways away from him; a comforting distance Haru thought.  
"Come closer Haru." Akito demanded his voice weak but the threat in his tone loud and clear. A shudder went up Haru's spine as he slowly inched closer. The very air in the room seemed hostile when Akito spoke again. "I bet you're wondering why I've called you here."  
Haru just nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well, as you know. Our dear Isuzu has just recently passed away." Akito said her name slowly as if he had trouble saying it. Haru's stomach lurched at the name, memories flooding into his brain. "Don't you ever wonder……how she died?" Akito continued, smiling maliciously.

Haru's heart seemed to stop, his breath coming in short gasps. "No…." he whispered almost inaudibly. Akito's laughter filled the dark, little room and rang in his ears. He could feel his Black side beginning to take over, and for once he didn't try to hold it back. "You fucking piece of shit. I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!" Black Haru screamed, throwing punches in Akito's general direction. Rage burned through his entire being when none of his punches hit anything solid. "FUCK YOU!" he screamed and charged at Akito. He simply dodged Haru's attack and punched him in the stomach, hard. Blood filled his mouth as he felt his ribs crack and break under the brutal attack. Haru collapsed on the floor, gasping in pain and clutching his stomach. A swift blow to the back of his head knocked him unconscious. Akito stood over him, chuckling softly. "All that just because his precious little pony got hurt? Temper, temper." He kicked the unconscious boy once more and exited the room, barking orders at the maids.

* * *

A/n:  
Ooooooo the mystery. Don't you just wanna strangle me for not letting you know how Rin died? bwhahaa. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Be patient. Goodness. Rate and Review pleeaassee! 


	3. Death

**CHAPTER 3**

**Warning: Violence and angst. Lots and Lots of it. Character death. **

A/N: This chapter is going to be a flashback sort of thing. Then it's going to go back to Haru and Yuki in the next chapter. So don't worry you'll get your yaoi fuckscence. You perverts. Hehe. Also, remember Akito is a DUDE in this fanfiction so….don't get confused, alright?

Also! Give praise to my wonderful editor Ian. : Without him this Chapter would be riddled with grammatical errors. :D

On with the fic!

-------------HEALING: Chapter 3---------

**The Day Rin Died (flashback)**

Snow was falling steadily, blanketing the world in its powdery substance. Isuzu Sohma, the horse of the zodiac, walked slowly through the snow. Her breathing was labored, her eyes shone bright with fear, and there was a slight limp in her stride. The bright white was a striking contrast to the darkness of her horse form; she was too weak to remain in her human form. Blood oozed from her wounds, staining the white snow a pale pink. 'I have to get away….I have to find Haru….and tell him…how to break the curse. I have to get away…' Suddenly, the world began to swirl before her eyes; the massive blood loss finally getting to her. With a defeated groan she fell to her knees in the snow, her vision completely failing her. A blurred figure was coming toward her; the person was whistling a soft tune and swinging something around. With her last bit of strength, Rin jumped up and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew it was him and she knew what his intentions were; Akito, the sadistic son of a bitch, was out to finish her off.

Exhaustion was taking over her body now; she couldn't -no she wouldn't- run anymore. She would fight. For Haru. For herself. For everyone. Because she finally knew how to break the curse; how to free them. No, she wouldn't die! Not now! Never! She whirled when she heard footsteps behind her; ready to fight with hooves and teeth for her right to live. Akito stood before her, smiling in that sadistic way of his, idly twirling a lead pipe in his hands. Blood covered his hands, face, clothes, and the pipe. Rin shuddered involuntarily as he approached with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Why'd you run, Ponygirl?" he smirked. "We were having **so** much fun." He threw his head back and laughed; Rin saw the opening and took it. She whirled again and kicked him hard in the jaw, sending him flying backward into a tree. Blood filled Akito's mouth and ran down his chin as he smiled at her coldly. "You're going to pay for that, you whore," he spat, and Rin just stamped her hoof in challenge. Then, suddenly, Akito was on his feet and running towards her, brandishing his lead pipe. Rin reared, kicking her front legs toward Akito to keep him away, but he was far too quick for her. He leapt to the ride and hit her in the side with the pipe; the force of the blow knocking her over. He stood over her and kicked her again and again, still smiling; like the fucking prick he was, "I'm afraid you never learn, silly Pony," he growled. Drawing up his lead weapon, and smashing it into her skull with incredible force. "You can't ever go against me and win. I'M GOD, BITCH!"

A loud 'Poof!' was heard as Rin changed back into her human form, her entire body was bloody and bruised. She shivered partly from the cold snow biting into her naked skin and also because of fear; pain from the harsh blow still echoing in her head. Akito smirked at her helpless expression and drew a cell phone out of his jacket pocket. After quickly punching in a combination of numbers, he put the phone up to his ear and waited.  
"Hello?"  
"Hatori," Akito barked. "Come and get us. The meeting is over."  
"Alright. How badly is she hurt?" the doctor asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.  
"She'll be fine." Akito lied, smirking. "Hurry up and get here, it's cold as fuck."  
"Hai. I'm on my way."  
-Click-  
He turned back to Rin, throwing his jacket on her. "You're not done learning your lesson. So you get to stay alive, for now anyway," Akito laughed, kicking snow at her. Suddenly, a black car pulled up a few yards away from them, and Hatori came running towards them.  
"Hatori. Get Isuzu in the car, before she dies. You inconsiderate fuck…" Akito snapped when Hatori was within earshot. He walked over to the car and hoped in, slamming the door behind him, leaving Hatori to deal with Rin.

Hatori sighed, "Isuzu…can you stand?" Rin looked at him with a helpless expression on her face, but she said nothing. Sighing again, he bent down and picked her up, trying to keep her covered up with the jacket. It would look odd carrying around a half-dead and naked girl, wouldn't it? Her blood soaked into his clothes, staining them crimson almost instantly, as she clung to him. Hatori was amazed by how light she was; clearly a sick effect of being sick more often than not. He gently placed her in the backseat of the car, making sure not to hurt or expose her. He got into the car himself, started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

"Hatori, carry her to the room." Akito commanded, once they arrived at the main house.  
"What? But she needs medical attention! And she'll die if she doesn't get it!" Hatori shouted.  
"Are you defying me Hatori?"  
"……No….."  
"Good, then take her to the room. NOW!" Akito screamed.  
Hatori quickly jumped out of the car and took Rin inside. She had long since lost consciousness on the drive back to the Sohma's Main House, but her breathing was more controlled and she had stopped bleeding. Hatori carried her down the numerous hallways and stairways that led to Akito's _special_ room. Hatori hated this room, he always had. The room mostly empty, aside from the small bed on the far side of the room and a vase of flowers on the windowsill, but the room always remained dark. Even if sunlight came through the window, the thick, blood red curtains blocked it from ever entering the room and bathing it in its warm glow. He shuddered involuntarily, "Fucking creepy," he commented. He set Rin on the floor, and exited the room quickly.

Akito kicked the girl lightly with his foot, testing to see if she was still alive. The girl groaned and tried to move away from him. "Ah, so you are alive! Tell me, does it hurt little Rin?"  
"Does what hurt?" Rin spat. "These are merely flesh wounds, I've still got some fight in me. Bring it on you sick bastard!" A fist connected with her jaw before she could react and sent her flying against the wall. Her wounds from previous beatings reopened and began to bleed anew; this torture had been going on for days. Rin didn't know how long she had been here, in this room with Akito, nor did she know how she was going to escape. But she was going to fucking try, even if it killed her.  
"Does it hurt that you'll never see your precious Hatsuharu again?"  
Rin laughed and charged at Akito with her fists raised, "What are you talking about? I'm going to kick your ass all across this room and walk out the fucking front door! You're not going to kill me, dammit."  
Rin aimed kick and punch after kick and punch at Akito, but he dodged each and every one with ease.  
"This is fucking taking too long." Akito said, sounding bored. "I'm done playing with you Rin." He walked over to a darker corner of the room and kneeled on the floor.  
"Ha. You're going giving up now? I guess I should just kill you anyway though, Akito." Rin laughed, walked towards him with her fists at her side. "No hard feelings, right?" Just as she was going to strike him, Akito whirled around and slashed her across the stomach with something sharp. Gasping, she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. Akito stood before her, holding a katana and licking the blood off, like the sinister bastard he was. Before Rin could move, Akito had charged at her again. Blood flowed freely from the cut on her neck, which the katana has created. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to breathe, but it was useless. He'd almost cut her head clean off, and there was no way she could live. Akito smirked and walked towards her again, holding the katana high above his head. With one swift motion, he brought the sharp katana down and sliced her entire body in half from the waist. Rin's eyes fluttered closed, and never opened again.

She was dead.

"No hard feelings, right?" Akito chuckled and exited the room.

**End Flashback**

**A/N: Aren't I horrible:D**


	4. Author's Note

I'm rewriting Healing. And I'm probably going to have to change the name, haha.

I've decided to change the story quite a bit as well.

By taking out the whole Rin factor for instance.

It was too emo, and I don't like the whole Rin-Haru pairing. Haru-Yuki is much better, I think.  
But...I hope this new version will be more well received.

Sorry 'bout this guys.  
Ja.


End file.
